1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to heat dissipation devices for removing heat from electronic components, and more particularly to a heat dissipation device which comprises wire clips to secure a heat sink to an electronic component.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional heat dissipation devices used for removing heat from electronic components comprise heat sinks and metal piece clips for securing the heat sinks. The clips have complex structures and are laborious in manufacture.
FIG. 4 shows a heat dissipation device 100 having clips 170, 180 with simple structures. The clips 170, 180 are made from metal wires. The heat sink 160 is placed on the electronic component 140 which is mounted on a socket 120. The socket 120 forms a pair of ears 124 at opposite sides thereof. The heat sink 160 defines a pair of grooves 164 at opposite outer sides thereof. The clip 170 comprises a central latch portion 174 and a pair of arm portions 172 extending perpendicularly from opposite ends of the latch portion 174. The clip 180 comprises a central latch portion 184 and a pair of arm portions 182 extending perpendicularly from opposite ends of the latch portion 184. In assembly, the clips 170, 180 are opposite to each other, with the arm portions 172, 182 inserted into the grooves 164. The clips 170, 180 are depressed so that the latch portions 174, 184 are snappingly engaged with the ears 124 of the socket 120.
The clips 170, 180 both have simple structures relative to metal piece clips. However, the latch portions 174, 184 are far away from the arm portions 172, 182 of the clips 170, 180, there is no any action taken to protect the clips 170, 180 from deformation. Permanent deformation of the clips 170, 180 is prone to occur after long term use or with overload. Furthermore, the clips 170, 180 are made from metal wires, thus, depression of the clips 170, 180 is unduly inconvenient without any assistance of other elements.